Ninjas: The cutie I met in detention
by Boxofrogs101
Summary: Alex's first Norrisvile high detention turns out to be much more interesting than she expected. RandyXAlex fluff. Set before 'Ninjas Red and blue'.
1. Chapter 1

One-shot AlexXRandy fluff. Set before 'Ninjas: red and blue' so Randy and Alex aren't together. And Alex isn't the ninja-et.

Alex slipped through the door of the class room and tiptoed to her seat. This was her first detention at Norrisvile high, she had no idea what to expect so was treating the situation with extreme caution.

'Oh look,' she thought to herself, 'its that purple haired cutie from my class.' realising she was standing by the door staring at him Alex immediately shook herself then took her seat.

She sat down at her desk and tapped her fingers on the fake wood. She "casualy" glanced over at Randy, he had his phone out and was texting Howard. Alex decided that this was one of those classes where the teacher didn't usually bother to show up for detentions, so she got out her sketch book and pencil. She doodled absently for a muinute or two, allowing the pencil to scratch randomly across the page. She glanced down to see what she'd come up with. A detailed sketch of a certain purple haired boy who happened to be sitting a few rows away. Alex panicked and shoved the book back into her bag and got up to leave. Unfortunately the door was locked and she walked right into it.

"Oh. So this is one of THOSE kind of detentions." she said dully and ploped back into her seat. She saw Randy put his phone into his bag then slouch back into his chair with his feet up on the desk. She stared at him blindly for a moment, then nearly jumped out her skin when he said,

"Okay, lets blow this popcicle stand!"

"Eh, dude, the doors locked." she told him. He pondered this for a moment, then wandered over to the teacher's desk and removed a paper clip from the top drawer.

"You've got to be kidding me." Alex muttered. Randy straitened it and shoved it in the lock. Their was a satisfying click and he pulled it out. It was broken.

"Aww, this is totally wonk." Randy flung the paper clip across the room, hitting a window.

"Hey!" Alex snapped her fingers and ran over to the window. Curious, Randy followed.

Alex pulled the latch and slid the window open. She was about to climb out when Randy put his arm in the way and said,

"Second floor."

"Damn!" she swore, "There must be some way out. C'mon, think... Yeah! Let's get spy style! Too the air vent!" she threw herself across the room, grabing her pencil from her bag.

"Hmm..." she muttered, rubbing an imaginary beard. She lifted the pencil and eventually managed to force out all the bolts holding the cover over the vent.

"After you." she said to her purple-haired comrad.

"Eh, I'm sorta... Clostraphobic." Randy shrugged apologetically.

"No man left behind. If you ain't coming, I ain't leaving." she said, pretending to be the general of some great army. Randy laughed and shook his head.

"Alright, ladies first." he got ready to give her a leg-up.

"Why thank you, good sir knight." Alex joked before hopping onto his hand and scrambeling into the vent. Randy garbed the edge of the vent and easily pulled himself up. Let's just say to be the ninja you had to be pretty agile.

"Okay, we where in Driscoll's class, sooo... Erm, strait on, left then to rights?" Alex asked.

"Sounds good." Randy replied, "but make it left then right then two lefts, 'cause if we come out in the cafeteria we'll be asked some pretty weird questions."

"Guess so." Alex crawled of in the direction they'd discussed. After one left, a right then two more lefts they'd reached their destination, the janitors closet, Alex punched open the vent and tumbled out, head-over-heels.

When she untangled herself she noticed the janitor staring at her from the doorway.

"Err..." Randy saved her by tumbling out after her and squishing her onto the floor.

"Sorry." he mouthed.

"Oh hey Randy." the janitor greeted, "who's your lady friend?" Randy glared at him. He sat down a mop and bucket then exited the closet.

"Oh dude, what have you been eating?" Alex gasped as he got off her.

"Again I say; sorry." Randy shrugged guiltily. Alex shrugged to, her's was followed by a quiet, 'meh'.

"Well, see ya!" she punched him on the shoulder in that stupid way guys usually do before running from the closet.

'Oh my god!' she thought as she ran off, 'he's so cute!'

Hope you liked it! XD This was mainly to expand on the fact that Alex likes Randy before she knows he's the ninja.

PS

Ninjas: time of need will be be deleted until I post my rewrite. The story wil be the same except that I've sorted the parts I thought where lame. Except the song, I need a replacement for keep holding on. Unless of course, you wonderful reviewers think its good how it is. I'm open to suggestions!


	2. IMPORTANT

DON'T IGNORE IT, IT'S IMPORTANT!

Okay, first off, I know I'm breaking the rules with this but, like I said, it's important.

I have felt for a while that Alex and Randy's relationship goes a bit fast. Sure, it's clearly love at first sight and both have a very bold character but I think we need a bit more flirt 'n' fluff before they get serious.

Don't hate me! It wont take long to edit 'red and blue' cause I've already started my rewrite, and I'll be quick with time of need, promise.

The other reason is I wanna add some drama and it'd be pretty hard if they where a couple without them cheating on each other, which they'd never do.

Don't assassinate me plz.

-Boxo

(If your reading this from 'Ninjas: red and blue' plz note/acknowledge that it will be deleted shortly. Thx)


End file.
